swisscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Deutsch
SwissCraft hat nicht viele Regeln, bitte befolge die wenigen die wir haben. ''' Auf Regelbruch folgt eine Gefängnisstrafe oder ein permanenter Bann. ----'''Note: '''Translations may differ from the original version of the general rules. Please keep in mind that staff members decisions are based on the original English version. '''1. '''Kein Greifing. Zerstöre oder modifiziere Gebäude die dir nicht gehören in keinster Weise. ''a)' Einbruch durch Ausnutzung eines Bugs ist ebenfalls verboten. Das heisst, bau keine Nerdpoles um in ein Haus zu gelangen und brich keine Blocks. Dies beinhaltet sogenanntes "Pseudo-Griefing", wo man ein Loch macht und es dann wieder repariert. ''b) Rüstungsstände ausrauben ist verboten! '' 2. '''Nutze keine Duplikations- oder andere Busg aus! Dies beinhaltet hack-Clients wie X-Ray, speedhack oder flymode. '''3. '''PvP (Player versus Player) ist erlaubt. Falls du nicht gegen andere kämpfen willst, bleib in Non-PvP Zonen. ''a)' Kein Spawncamping. '' ''Das heisst kein wiederholtes töten eines Spielers der in deiner Nähe spawnt (Und sowieso nichts hat). Dies umfasst, ist aber nicht beschränkt auf: Campen der Spawngegend,eines Towns oder jemandes Heim. ''b) Kein Newb-Killing:Das heisst neue Spieler dürfen nicht angegriffen werden. '' "Guests" zum Beispiel; Wir würden neue Spieler gerne behalten, also stecht sie nicht in Spawnnähe ab sobald sie joinen. Kämpft hart, aber kämpft fair. Gebt neuen Spielern eine Chance aufzurüsten. ''c) Kein Ausnützen von Zonen. Das heisst steh nicht in einer Non-PvP Zone um geschützt Pfeile auf die Spieler draussen zu schiessen. '' Ausserdem: Langanhaltendes campen einer Zonen-Grenze ist verboten, wir lassen es jedoch rutschen, da deine "Feinde" versuchen könnten dich rauszulocken. Trotzdem mögen wir es nicht und es kann sein das wir dich mal ins Gefängnis werfen sollte und danach sein. ''d) Während eines Kampfes wegzuteleportieren oder sich auszuloggen ist verboten. Dies umfasst alle Formen von Teleportation (zum Beispiel /ptp oder /call). Sollte dein Spiel während eines Kampfes abstürzen ist das deine Schuld. '' 4. '''Das ausrauben von ungeschützten Kisten ist vollkommen legal, solange LWC (Kisten Sicherung mit /lock) funktioniert. Sollte LWC einmal nicht aktiv sein, ist Ausrauben strengstens verboten! '''5. '''Sei kein Idiot. Benimm dich reif und höflich. Über andere Spieler zu toben oder sie zu beleidigen wird dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. '''6. '''Bau nicht in Spawnnähe. Gebäude die zu nahe am Spawn sind werden wir ohne viel Rücksicht vernichten. '''7. '''Töte keine Hunde oder Katzen, es sei denn du befindest dich im Kampf mit seinem Besitzer. Freie Wölfe kannst du behandeln wie du willst. '''8. '''Benutze nicht /ptp, /tpa oder /call um andere zu töten. TP-Morden in irgendeiner Weise ist verboten. '''9. '''Halte die Landschaft sauber! Fälle Bäume komplett, niemand mag fliegende Bäume. '''10. '''Bau keine riesigen Tier-Farms! Zu grosse Tierfarms könnten Lag für andere verursachen. Sollte deine Farm zu gross sein, werden die Tiere darin ohne Warnung getötet. '''11. '''Bau keine Mob-Grinder! Die Mobs müssen von dir getötet werden und sollten sich auch wehren können. Sie müssen dich schlagen können. Ausserdem dürfen sie vor ihrem Tod keinen Schaden nehmen, zum Beispiel durch Kaktusse, Lava oder Pistons. '''12. Chorus Früchte dürfen nicht benutzt werden um in ein fremdes Haus zu teleportieren '13. '''Gesunder Menschenverstand. Fühlt sich etwas falsch an? Tu es nicht! '''Moderatoren und Administratoren auf SwissCraft mögen in gegebenen Situationen anders reagieren. ' Sie sind genauso Menschen wie du. Nicht jeder SwissCraft Staff wird sich gleich verhalten.